


Mason's Team

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Clothed Sex, Dubious Consent, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Sports Uniforms, Surprise Sex, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Mason Hewitt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Liam is determined to find Mason a lacrosse player who plays on his team, but things in Beacon Hills have a tendency to complicate themselves.





	Mason's Team

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Clothed Sex.
> 
> Dubious Consent is for unexpected but ultimately reciprocated sexual touch.

“You’re coming, and we’re going to find you a nice girl that you can embarrass yourself in front of and find me a lacrosse player because, statistically speaking, someone on your team has got to be on my team. Alright? Liam?”

“Okay.”

A few weeks later, Liam pulled Mason aside in the hallway.

“I figured out who’s on your team.”

“My team?”

“You asked me to find you a lacrosse player.”

“You remember that? I thought you were distracted.”

“A little, but I don’t say I’ll do something unless I mean it.”

“Cool. You really found a gay guy? So who is it?”

“Well, he’s more curious than gay right now.”

“Okay…”

“So he’d like to experiment to see if he likes it.”

“Experiment? You mean have sex with me?”

“Yes.”

“That’s cool. I’ve been wanting to experiment myself.” Mason gave an awkward chuckle as he considered his sexual inexperience.

“There’s one more thing.”

Mason’s eyes narrowed as he waited for the catch.

“He wants to meet in the dark so that he can remain anonymous.”

Mason rolled his eyes. “Fine. Whatever. Just get me that dick.”

“Great! Come to the game tonight, and head to the locker room after it starts. I’ll send the guy to you once he gets to take a break.”

That night, Liam made sure to be the last one out of the locker room so that he could turn off the lights without anyone noticing. As he ran onto the field, he gave Mason a nod and saw him sneak off in the direction the team had come from.

As soon as the game started, Liam had trouble thinking about anything beyond where he needed to be so that his team could get the ball into the other team’s net. Shortly after he scored their second goal, he heard a scream from the side of the field that brought the rest of the world back to his attention.

“Time out! Injury!”

Liam rushed to the source of the sound so he could help, but he only discovered Stiles showing a very angry Coach a small cut on his finger.

“Stilinski! One, only I can call timeouts, two, you don’t need a timeout if the injury happens off the field, and three, that’s a paper cut. Go find yourself a bandaid.”

Liam knew the best way to deal with Coach’s anger was to get the person who made him mad out of his sight.

“I have a first aid kit in my locker.” They gave him a surprised look. “My step dad insists that I keep one nearby.”

Stiles smiled. “Thanks, Liam.”

With the problem settled, Coach waved Liam back to the field. It was only after a minute had passed that he realized what he had done. He stopped running just in time to see Stiles disappear inside the school building. Not expecting this sudden change in velocity, a guy from the other team ran into him, which caused Coach to yell at him to pay attention.

* * *

Stiles was annoyed when he discovered that the locker room was empty. He tried to find the lightswitch but failed. He rolled his eyes at how there must be some new rule about turning off all the lights in order to save a few dollars.

He felt familiar enough with the room to navigate through it using the limited light coming through the windows, but he had to keep his eyes on the floor to make sure he didn’t trip on something that one of his teammates had left behind. When he finally reached what he was pretty sure was Liam’s locker, he realized that he could see nothing in the shadows inside and wonder whether he should try using his hand to search and risk touching something unpleasant.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind him. He jumped around to face the intruder, but before he could see anything he felt someone pull down the front of his pants. He was about to object, but his brain short circuited when his dick was suddenly warm and wet. He had to grab onto the locker behind him to keep himself from falling as his knees buckled.

He became dizzy as blood rushed from his head and into his cock. He had no experience to compare this with to tell whether the person sucking on his dick was particularly skilled, but the way it grew hard more quickly than it ever had in his life was proof that they were doing a good enough job for him.

As he recovered from this initial rush, he became curious who this mysterious cocksucker could be. He brought his hand down slowly until he came in contact with their head. They paused for a moment at the touch before returning their attention to his cock. Stiles gently ran his hand across their head and noted the feel of their hair. It was short, which probably meant it was a guy sucking his dick. He would have been happy with either possibility, but somehow having the stranger coalesce into a particular individual turned him on even more. He wanted to return the guy’s touch.

Stiles moved his hands farther down tracing his fingers across the side of the guy’s head and neck to guide his way. He slid his hands under the guy’s arms and began to lift him up. The guy made a confused noise as Stiles’s dick popped out of his mouth, but he quickly began to assist Stiles in lifting him up. Once he was standing, Stiles guided him backward toward a bench and laid him down onto it. He straddled the guy’s face and moved the guy’s hand back to his dick. The stranger quickly discerned what Stiles had in mind and helped him shift his position so that he could resume his blow job.

Stiles took a moment to enjoy the renewed sensations before continuing. He leaned forward while running his hand down his partner’s torso. Once he crossed over to the pants, he smiled as he discovered a bulge. Definitely a guy.

He started by rubbing his hand along the bulge both so he could get a sense for what he would have to deal with and to give the guy a chance to object before he went further. After he responded by moaning on Stiles’s cock, Stiles moved to free the dick from his pants. Undoing an unfamiliar belt in the dark was trickier than expected, but after some fumbling he managed to unfasten it. With a quick tug on the zipper, he was free to slide his hand under the underwear and give the cock a squeeze. It was firm and surprisingly warm to the touch.

Stiles pulled the cock from out of the underwear and brought it to his tongue. It had a salty taste combined with a male musk that had long attracted him. As his tongue explored the dick, he discovered that the guy had started to leak some precum. He lapped it up before wrapping his lips around the dick and sliding down. He’d prepared for this moment by practicing on bananas until he had been able to shock Scott by taking and entire banana right in front of him. However, he discovered that the real thing wasn’t so easy to swallow. It wasn’t as pliable, and (at least in the case of this one) it was longer and thicker and any banana he’d found in a store.

It was while he struggled on a stranger’s cock that the lights suddenly turned on. He pulled off what he now could see was a black cock and tried to turn toward the entrance, but with the sudden movement, he ended up rolling onto the floor on the side of the bench. As he pulled his shorts back up to cover himself, he noted it was Mason who was on the bench just as Liam came around the corner.

* * *

Mason had been enjoying the mysterious lacrosse player’s unexpected cocksucking skills when he saw the light first come through the player’s shorts. A second later, he was blinded as the shorts came off his face and the dick pulled out of his mouth. He was too confused to react as he blinked in response to the light, but the sound of footsteps coming closer caused him to panic. He tried to get his dick back into his pants, but the damned thing did not want to bend. When he heard the steps come to a stop behind him, he closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

“Oh! Crap. Or good?”

Mason was relieved to hear Liam’s voice, but he was confused about why he had interrupted the encounter he had set up. As he sat up and pivoted around on the bench, Mason paused when he saw Stiles lying on the floor before turning toward his friend.

“Thanks for checking in on us and for setting this up, but we were in the middle of something.”

Liam’s eyes dropped down to Mason’s lap as he noted what he had interrupted. Meanwhile, it was Stiles’s turn to be confused.

“Wait. Liam set this up? Is that why you sent me in here? You should have asked me first.”

Mason gave Stiles a surprised look before turning back to Liam with a gaze that echoed Stiles’s questions. Hadn’t Liam said he had talked to the guy?

Liam looked down at his feet and rubbed the back of his head. “I didn’t mean to. I had forgotten Mason was in here when I said you could use my first aid kit. When I remembered, I tried to stop you, but Coach wouldn’t let me go.”

Mason turned to Stiles with concern. “First aid kit? Are you okay?”

Stiles checked his finger. “It was just a papercut, and it looks fine now.”

Liam turned toward the exit. “Well, if everything’s okay here, I should let you get back to it. Should I leave the light on or..”

Mason stood up and grabbed Liam’s hand. “Wait! If Stiles wasn’t the lacrosse player, who was?”

Liam blushed and stammered. “Well … um …. I…”

Stiles pieced together what Liam was trying to avoid saying. “You were planning to have sex with Mason in the middle of the game? You dog.”

Liam froze and turned white. After a few silent moments, he finally let out a sigh. “Yeah. I was curious, but I didn’t want to mess up our friendship if it turned out I didn’t like being with a guy.”

Mason tilted his head and asked, “Are you still curious?”

Liam sheepishly nodded. Mason stood up next to Stiles and gestured toward his cock, and Liam kneeled down before him and took it in his hand. He tentatively slid his hand up and down its length, and Mason shivered at the sensation of finally being touched by the friend that he’d been fantasizing about ever since he transferred here a few months ago. After studying it for a few moments, Liam gave Mason’s cock a lick before taking it inside his mouth.

Mason rolled his head back as he focused on the sensation, and his gaze shifted from the top of Liam’s head to Stiles, who had moved behind Liam and pulled his dick back out of his shorts. He had started stroking himself as he watched Liam suck a cock and had already become hard again. When he noticed Mason was watching him, he met his gaze and gave him a cocky smirk.

Mason looked back down at Liam and pressed his hand gently on his head so that the boy would look back up at him. “I think Stiles could use some attention as well.”

Liam turned to look behind him to see Stiles and his ready cock and turned around with a hop. He immediately took ahold of the dick while running his tongue over every part of it.

Meanwhile, Mason got down onto his knees behind Liam. He slid his hand underneath his jersey and felt the firm muscles beneath Liam’s skin. He traced his finger along Liam’s abs until he reached his nipple. He gave it a playful squeeze and was rewarded by an appreciative grin from Liam before he stuffed his cheek with Stiles’s cock.

Mason used his other hand to push under the waistband of Liam’s shorts. He was wearing a jockstrap, so Mason’s hand pressed directly against his skin. He moved downwards until he was able to fill his entire hand with Liam’s firm butt and gave it a squeeze. He wondered how curious Liam was.

“There’s a bottle of lube in my bag.”

Mason was caught off guard. “Really?”

“Sure. Let’s give it a try.” Liam ended the discussion by turning back to Stiles’s cock.

Mason wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass him by, so he rushed to Liam’s locker and stuffed his hand into his back. His frantic search soon found a bottle, and he leaped over the bench to get back behind Liam. He set the bottle down, and with one quick motion, he pulled Liam’s shorts down to his thighs. After a quick squirt of lube onto his fingers, he brought them to Liam’s hole and began to rub against it. Liam responded by rolling his hips forward, which resulted in his head and body pressing into Stiles. Stiles backed up and knelt down so that Liam could shift into a more stable position on his hands and knees.

Soon enough, Mason’s fingers began to slip into Liam. Once he had made it all the way inside, he slowly pulled them most of the way out before adding some more lube and pushing back inside. He used more force as Liam began to stretch open for him, using Liam’s responses to tell him when he needed to slow down.

Once he was satisfied that Liam was ready, he spread a generous amount of lube over his cock and pressed it against him. After a couple of seconds, he relaxed and started to let Mason inside. Liam had to switch to jerking Stiles off so that he could breathe deeply and grunt as Mason stretched him more than he had ever been in his life. After a lot of work on both of their parts, they finally had pushed it all the way in. After a pause to catch their breaths, Mason began to roll his hips to move his cock in and out of Liam. The feeling of being inside of someone else was so much more intense than he’d ever been able to get from his hand. He felt this bundle of pleasure building at the base of his dick and did not think he’d be able to last long.

Liam was also enjoying these new sensations. He was sucking Stiles’s cock again, but Mason could hear high-pitched whines of pleasure as his cock pressed into Liam just right. He tried to adjust his thrusts based on what produced a reaction, but Mason was struggling to remember his own name at that moment. Whatever he was doing worked because he soon heard a muffled scream before Liam’s ass started to squeeze on his cock. Mason gave a couple more thrusts before he started unloading his balls inside his best friend. Seeing how everyone else was coming, Stiles pulled out of Liam’s mouth and started tugging himself as quickly as he could. He quickly created a mess on some unfortunate player’s locker.

They rested in the afterglow without noting the passage of time. They were finally moved to action when they heard the sound of the door opening. As they scrambled to put their dicks away, they heard Scott call out. “Stiles? Liam? Are you still in here? Coach needs you on the field.”

Stiles was the first to be ready and went to intercept Scott before he got to them. “Coach is putting me on the field! Amazing.”

While Scott fumbled for words, Liam was silently freaking out about the wet spots that were forming on both the front and the back of his shorts. Mason could only shrug as he tried to tiptoe around the far corner while silently fastening his belt. As he watched Liam resign himself to playing in cumsoaked shorts and turn to meet Scott, Mason hoped that the darkness would keep anyone from noticing.

“Liam! Let’s go. I don’t want Coach to get even more mad at us.” There was a pause as their footsteps headed for the door. “Do you guys smell something.”

Fortunately, Stiles was a quick thinker. “It’s the ointment Liam gave me.”

The last thing Mason heard before they closed the door was Scott saying, “Oh. Okay.”


End file.
